


Plastic Deformation

by faithinthepoor



Series: Desperate Housewives [30]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Everybody Says Don’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Deformation

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Unseemly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668467), [The Theory of Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor), [Here There Be Dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673221), [Somnambulist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673229), [Wishin’ and Hopin’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673233), [Nosology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673238), [Boundary Violations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673240), [Fractals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673250), [Windmill Tilting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673255), [Ambitendency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673262), [Heisenberg Territory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673272), [The Illusions of Prisms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673700), [Keratitis Sicca](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682311), [Schrödinger’s Realm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682327), [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682358), [Altered Trajectories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682370), [Elegiacs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952136), [Tachyphylaxis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1952244), [Verismo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953516), [Forced Perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953594), [Lex Talionis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953624), [Repetition Compulsion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953663), [Cardioid Geometry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953693), [Mereology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1959777), [Battlelines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960131), [Enteropathy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960167), [Abnegation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960179), [Lichtenberg Figures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960806) and [Paradoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960851)

She’s not sure what she expected when she agreed to let Bree take her to lunch after the deposition, she knows that she would have preferred to take Bree to a hotel room and celebrate their little victory in style but Bree vetoed that suggestion the moment that she mentioned it. She certainly didn’t imagine that they would sit in a car in complete silence for the next twenty minutes. “Do you actually want to go to lunch or was your plan to simply stay in this car park until we both die of carbon monoxide poisoning?”

“I want to thank you, I didn’t expect you to be so supportive, we didn’t exactly leave things on a good footing last time, you seemed determined to believe that I only wanted to see you because I wanted you on my side for the deposition.” 

“What was I supposed to think? You don’t speak to me for nearly a month and your AA Sponsor,” even she is alarmed by the sarcasm in her voice, “has been coming and going with increasing frequency and the whole neighbourhood is talking about the fact that he came running out of your house with his shirt off and then I finally see you and it comes with all this pretext.”

“I didn’t just want to see you because of the deposition, I want to see you all the time, the legal situation just made things much more pressing.”

“You don’t show it. You came over and talked in this cryptic manner about all this stuff that we had already discussed, I have no idea what I was meant to make of that, were you drunker than I thought that night? Do you not remember any of it?”

“I remember everything, it’s just hard to know what to say to you in the open and it’s hard to keep track of what conversations we have had in private and what is public knowledge.”

“For God’s sake Bree, people are not out listening to us with parabolic dishes or tapping our phones, the CIA aren’t watching us, you don’t have to make everything so cloak and dagger.”

“Do you want the decrypted version of what I was trying to say that day?”

“I don’t need it.”

“Would you like to hear it anyway?”

She nods but continues to look straight ahead, “Go on.”

“I wanted you to know that I was really trying with the rehabilitation program, I’m not just sitting there doing craft work and paying lip service anymore and there has not been a single drop of alcohol that has passed my lips since that night. I wanted you to know that I’m trying to do it for myself, not just because you were worried about me. I did want to discuss the fact that you were going to be a witness because when I saw your name on the list, I almost died and I wanted to talk to you about it but I didn’t know what to say. Most of all I wanted to kiss you because you looked so incredibly beautiful that day.”

“And what, I look terrible today?”

“I’m not going to buy into that but I do like seeing you in Mommy mode because then I don’t have to think about the fact that you are moving away from me.”

She wants to reassure Bree but the reality is that if they are moving apart, it’s not because of her work, it’s because Bree keeps pushing her away, “Were you worried about what Andrew might have known about us?”

“Of course I was, Andrew was determined to ruin my reputation, he would have delighted in using knowledge of you to destroy me. I didn’t want you to feel that you had to lie for me, I didn’t want you to feel that you owed me anything but I wanted you to know that he would take no prisoners.”

“I was torn about what to say, I did have doubts.”

“You thought I abused him?”

“You did fall asleep looking after the kids, you smacked my son once, I saw you slap Phyllis and on one occasion you slapped me so I guess I had some major concerns but I didn’t want to believe that it was true, just like I didn’t want to think that your AA Sponsor was running out of your house without his shirt but that happened didn’t it?”

“What’s going on with Peter has nothing to do with you.”

“That’s funny, for something that has nothing to do with me, it causes me a whole lot of pain.”

“That was never my intention,” Bree’s hand reaches over to join forces with her own, “and what I said wasn’t true, my being with him has everything to do with you.”

“You’re with him?” she wishes she could swallow her words because she doesn’t want to know the answer but her mouth has become too dry to swallow anything at all.

“I’m trying to be. It’s good for me.”

“And I’m not?”

Bree tightens her grip and moves her thumb across her knuckles, “Not always. He’s easy and he helps me not think about alcohol or about you.”

“You don’t want to think about me?”

“I can’t afford to think about you, not when Andrew is bringing lawyers in to scrutinise my every move. I’m not trying to be arch, he scares me, my own son scares me and I don’t want you to be in a position where he could hurt you.”

“But you expect me to leave you to deal with him alone?”

“He’s my son Lynette, I can’t just give up on him.”

“And as usual I don’t get any say in this,” she wishes she sounded less like a petulant child.

“I don’t mean to be dictating our lives but I don’t know what else to do. I feel it’s what I have to do,” she is completely thrown off guard by the fact that Bree chooses this moment to kiss her deeply and then cup her face with her hands, “but not for a second do I want you to think that’s what I want. I always knew that we were selfish and that we were lying to everyone that we care about but what you did for me today was illegal and yes I wanted you to lie for me but I never should have put you in such a position ”

“You didn’t, it’s not like you had your lawyer subpoena me.”

“No but you basically committed perjury for me.”

“You didn’t ask me to, I’ll admit that you tried but I didn’t let you, and it’s not as though they can prove that I lied, at worse I could be accused of having an oblique view of the truth.”

“It was still a crime Lynette, there could be consequences.”

“I seriously doubt that they are going to arrest me.”

“You shouldn’t just dismiss things the way you do.”

“Well I’m assuming that you weren’t exactly forthcoming with the truth either, so if I do go to prison, you could come with me and we could have lots of hot prison sex on creaky bunk beds.”

“I wish you wouldn’t joke about things like this.”

“So I should add bunk beds to the list of places that you are unlikely to have sex with me?”

“That would need to be an all inclusive list at the moment because we can not be anything other than friends.”

“That kiss you just gave me would seem to indicate otherwise.”

“That was a tiny lapse, what you did for me today was incredible and I am very grateful.”

“I was incredible wasn’t I?”

“I said that what you _did_ was incredible, I don’t recall mentioning anything about you.”

“You didn’t have to, I can read between the lines and with that in mind I think I deserve a whole lot more than a kiss.”

“Lynette, I’m not about to get intimate with you here.”

“Of course not, we should move to the back seat, there’s more room there.”

“Lynette!” the shock and indignation in Bree’s voice are real and she knows that a better person probably wouldn’t enjoy rocking Bree’s boat of decorum quite this much but that only makes her happy that she is not such a person.

“It’s okay, the windows are tinted.”

“Lynette, I can’t, I don’t,” Bree waves her hands around to indicate their surroundings.

“Honey I imagine that there were quite a few things that you didn’t do before me,” she does her best to make her words sound as suggestive as possible and when she leans over to kiss Bree she finds that her lips and tongue are met with equal force and velocity. She takes Bree’s acquiescence as a sign of encouragement and attempts to move onto her lap but her progress is impeded by Bree pushing her back.

“I thought you said there was more room in the back seat.”

“I thought you said we couldn’t do this.”

“I guess it’s not that unreasonable a request, when it comes to quid pro quo I’ve probably done worse.”

She can understand where the desire to slap people comes from, “You make it sound like it’s a chore or that I’m some sort of charity case.”

Bree seems to ignore her words and shimmies her way into the back seat with more elegance than one should be able to perform such a task, “I’m offering, it’s up to you what you want to read into it or if you are going to accept.” Bree talks with an air of detachment that makes her uncomfortable but when all is said and done she will take whatever fragments that Bree is willing to give. She moves to join Bree, the short journey is more difficult than she it would like, a pointed reminder that she is not as young as she used to be. Bree doesn’t really seem to have understood the point of moving to the back, she is sitting perfectly erect and accommodating her body around Bree’s is not easy. “This has to be the last time, we can not keep doing this.” She chooses to ignore Bree’s statement and instead smoothers her mouth so that she can’t make additional sacrilegious decrees. 

In the confined space things are far from idyllic, this is not a time for leisurely explorations, their moves are frantic, a syncopated frenzy of need. Aggressive fingers push and pull at her clothing to gain access to her body, “Wait.” 

Confusion descends upon Bree’s dark eyes, “I thought you wanted this.”

“I do but I need to take my suit off, I can’t afford to damage it.”

Bree pulls the skirt up roughly so that it bunches around her waist, “I’ll buy you another one.” She stokes Lynette’s hair with a tenderness that she has heretofore been unwilling or unable to show, “I’d buy you anything.” 

She is about to raise a protest along the lines of not being Bree’s mistress but inquisitive fingers begin to stroke her through her underwear causing her rational mind to go on complete hiatus and the only word that comes out of her mouth is, “More.” The fingers become adventurous and delve below the material and then, apparently frustrated by the lack of access, pull the garment down to her upper thighs. Her movements are restricted by the makeshift restraint and it’s difficult for her to find a rhythm to match Bree’s hand. She lets out a groan of frustration, “I need you inside me, now!” 

Bree hesitates, “I’m not sure…”

“Just try. For me.” Her request seems to break down Bree’s barrier and she thrusts her fingers as requested, awkwardly at first but then with more confidence and more control.

There is nothing dignified or even romantic about what she is doing, one knee is jammed under the door handle, the other will wear the impression of a seat buckle for quite some time, one hand is on the roof futility attempting to stabilise her, the other is braced on Bree’s shoulder, her neck is bent and still her head touches the roof, there are painful spasms developing in her shoulders and yet it is somehow still incredible. The control that Bree seems to have over her body and the hold she definitely has on her heart are more than a little frightening. She had vowed to remain silent and not to give Bree any more power but as her body shudders to a climax she professes her undying love and devotion.

Bree extricates her hand and looks at the fluid covered appendage with revulsion, “Could you reach over and get my handbag? I need a tissue.”

“I could lick it clean.”

“Just get me the bag Lynette.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t want me to reciprocate what you just did for me?”

“I owed you.”

“You don’t need to do me any favours, Bree.”

Bree sighs, “Why can’t you ever let anything be simple?”

She would give anything for things to be less complicated but she doesn’t know how to convince Bree of this fact, “I’m sorry. I probably don’t have time anyway, as it is I’ll be late to get back to work by the time I’ve managed to make myself respectable again.”

“I should let you go.”

“That’s the one thing that I don’t ever want you to do,” she would have preferred not to sound so needy and for her voice not to break but at least her delivery is honest.

Bree looks as though she is going to say something important but then shutters come down and her reply is simply, “You’d better get back to work.” She can briefly knock down the walls that Bree constructs but they are rebuilt so quickly that she wonders if Bree is actually capable of really letting anyone in. The moment is over and she knows that if she pushes things further it will end badly and so she tidies herself as best she can and gets out of the car.

She may have conceded that particular moment but she is determined to win this war. The day of Edie’s engagement party she arrives at Bree’s unannounced and, she likes to think, looking pretty damn irresistible. Bree greets her with well practiced civility, “Lynette, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Tom’s looking after the kids so I thought you could be my date for the party.”

“I was going to invite Peter.”

Dagger. Through. Heart. “I see.”

“Lynette, don’t start.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No but you want to.”

“You know that and yet you invite him so have to wonder what exactly your motives are in all of this, do you want me to try and talk you out of it?”

“I’m going with him.”

“Fine, give my regards to the new George.”

“You are going to be civil to him aren’t you and he is not like George.”

“I promise to try not to stab him with a fork but that is about the best I can do,” she deliberately invades Bree’s body space, “and I would hope that he’s not like George cause George was a raging psychopath.”

“Well Peter’s not like that,” Bree steps away from her and in some bizarre facsimile of a dance she advances on Bree again. “Stop it Lynette.”

“Why, are you frightened that you may not be able to control yourself if I get too close?”

“It has to stop happening.”

“What’s so wrong about wanting me, about loving me?”

“Not being able to control myself is not about being in love, it’s about being in lust.”

“You make it sound like I’m a habit.”

“Maybe you are.”

“You see me like the alcohol, like I’m some problem, an addiction that you need to give up?”

“No.”

“Yes you do.”

“This thing can’t go anywhere, why shouldn’t I try and protect myself from pain?”

“So you think you can just replace me with someone else?”

“Of course not but I have to try and do something, I have a new AA sponsor, don’t ask, I don’t want to talk about it, the point is that she is a rather unfortunate looking woman who seems to have designs on me and apparently believes that I am projecting a lesbian vibe. This is not funny.”

She is having a hard time controlling her giggles, “It really sorta is.”

“I’m mortified Lynette.”

“Because someone like that is attracted to you or because you don’t like having a mirror held up to what you’ve done with me?”

“Why do I get the feeling that if I answer the question I’ll just be playing into your hands?”

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that, you can play into my hands anytime you want.” Bree doesn’t respond, other than to turn her face away. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to push, I just open my mouth and these things come out. I would probably be happier to have some of the vibe, a while ago work got me to talk to someone about needing to stop breast-feeding her alarmingly old son and I wanted to tell them that I may be female but that I am just as capable of being attracted to women as they are?”

“Women?”

She ignores the pain in Bree’s voice and her own tone is caustic, “A woman but I can’t have her can I?”

“Are you going to leave Tom?”

“Well no.”

“Then don’t be such a hypocrite.”

“I think about leaving him,” these were words that she never planned to say out loud, “and it’s not about you, well it’s not only about you. I don’t know how I can be happy with him when I’ve done something so wrong and as much as I love him, he doesn’t compare with you and the really fucked up thing about all of that is that I’ve thrown everything away and you don’t even want me.”

“Oh baby come here.”

She looks at Bree’s open arms and more than anything she wants to collapse into them, “What’s the point? For a few seconds you’ll let me feel like I am special and then you’ll ditch me and go to the party with your new boyfriend and I’ll have to pretend to be happy for Edie Britt while I’m dying inside.” Loving Bree really is the most self-destructive thing that she has ever done in her life, “I know I can’t have you and that part of that is because of the things that I’m not willing to give up but I’m not asking for the world.”

“If I could, I would give it to you.”

Bree’s arms encircle her but she shrugs off the comfort, “Don’t, it’s not enough and before you tell me that I have no right to demand this of you, I know, but I don’t have a choice, I can’t do this, I can’t beg for scraps of your time and I can’t stay in a holding pattern while you are busy trying to fuck your way back to heterosexual respectability.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Regardless, are you coming to this party with me?”

“I’m going with Peter.”

She doesn’t talk, she doesn’t trust her voice not to betray her and she doesn’t look at Bree as she leaves. The party goes by while she is on autopilot, she manages to react appropriately but then she’s had lots of practice at engaging in actions that have nothing to do with her emotions. When Bree doesn’t show up, she knows that her fate is sealed and she would like to pretend that she wishes her well but that’s not the type of person that she is and even if she were, the broken heart doesn’t have a whole lot of capacity for compassion or forgiveness. She’s not sure the she ever believed all the propaganda about it being better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all and she certainly doesn’t believe it anymore. She would give anything to go back to being the person that she was before she fell in love with Bree Van de Kamp but she can’t, she committed emotional suicide long ago and now there is nothing left to do but to try and live with the consequences.


End file.
